The fanfiction which Momoi writes
by Joss Lenn
Summary: Nadie quería ponerse a pensar en qué inquietantes asuntos intervino Momoi para que adquiriera un gusto así de turbio.
1. The fanfiction which Momoi writes

Nadie quería ponerse a pensar en qué inquietantes asuntos intervino Momoi para que adquiera un gusto así de turbio. Que fuera una experta consiguiendo información, vale, eso lo aceptaba todo el mundo, pese a que sus métodos eran una incógnita, porque le tenían respeto a su poderío. Nadie la cuestionaba, era más absoluta que el mismísimo Akashi.

Pero cuando Momoi se convirtió en fanficker se desató el infierno.

─ ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Satsuki?

Una cosa era que Aomine se saltara los entrenamientos, si bien ahora su actitud había cambiado radicalmente tampoco era que le apeteciera ir a todos los entrenamientos. Menos si tenía una nueva revista para caballeros (eso que él no era) en las manos.

La cosa es que una cosa era Aomine Daiki mandando a la fregada a su equipo y otra era que Momoi decidiera saltarse el entrenamiento también. Y todo a favor de su computadora.

─Lo siento, Dai-chan, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupada.

Con ocupada se refería a masacrar el teclado de la pobre computadora, apretando las teclas, esas que amenazaban con desprenderse, a una velocidad que ya envidiaría hasta Aomine a la hora de hacer una finta. A ver si Momoi ya le iba compartiendo el secreto de la velocidad suprema.

─Llevas escribiendo y borrando toda la semana, revisando mi información y la de Kise─ masculló Aomine, comenzando a malhumorarse por la nula atención que obtenía. Así que como buen metiche que era fue a ponerse detrás de su amiga para ver qué tanto escribías─. No me salgas con que ahora quieres hacerle a esto de hacer menús de entrenamiento o algo…

Aomine no era la mente más brillante del siglo, pero de que sabía leer, lo sabía. Qué pena. Con lo que tuvieron que presenciar sus ojos mejor habría hecho quedándose analfabeta de por vida.

─ ¡¿Pero qué mierda estás escribiendo conmigo y con Kise?!

─ ¡Es tu culpa por leer sin mi permiso!─ se defendió Momoi, enrojeciendo un poquito pero sin dejar de teclear. Eso sí era determinación y no bromas.

─ ¡Kise y yo no estamos follando! ¡¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?!

Gracias a los gritos de Aomine los vecinos tuvieron spoilers gratuitos del fanfiction AoKi que la buena de Momoi escribía. Más desconsiderado no se podía ser.

* * *

Si de algo podía presumir Momoi era de su fuerza y su fuerza de voluntad, quien se pusiera a renegar de eso ya podría irse a hacer una cita con el loquero.

¡Qué contenta que estaba! Había pasado casi una semana haciendo ese fanfiction que acaba de subir en la madrugada y no podía sentirse más realizada. Toda esa semana dándole vueltas a cómo quería que Aomine y Kise comenzaran su romance, el tiempo que había pasado revisando su base de datos para averiguar cómo haría funcionar esa relación… En fin, todo había valido la pena, estaba contenta con lo que había salido y esperaba que los lectores disfrutaran con su escrito pedorro.

Lo primero que hizo apenas pillarse la señal del wi-fi en la cafetería de la escuela fue revisar el fanfiction para ver si alguien lo había leído. Pues sí, de que marcaba muchas visitas lo marcaba y ¡Alá! ¡Un review! Ni lerda ni perezosa, Momoi se abrió el review, bien dispuesta a contestar y amar a esa persona, leer y releer su maravilloso comentario:

_"conti plis"_

Ese fue el único review que Momoi recibió en toda una semana. Pues que triste la vida.

* * *

¿Por qué había todo un fandom dedicado a los jugadores de basquetbol de las escuelas preparatorias del honorable Japón? Eso era un misterio. Pero a petición de los lectores seguiremos con el relato.

Porque… _conti, plis._

* * *

En algún lugar de Japón de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme _ (Maji Burger)_…

─ ¡Pero si ya te digo yo que el AoKaga es mejor!

─ ¿De qué hablas? El KagaKuro es lo más canon de lo canon, lo más sagrado del canon. Deberíamos, _canonizarlos._

─ ¡A callar, Izuki! ¿A ti quién te invitó?

─ ¿Y qué hay del AoKuro?

─Tampoco se olviden del KagaKi y del AoKi.

─Pffff, sobrevalorados. Cuando podemos hacer fanfiction del pelón de Seiho y del pelón de Seirin…

─ ¡Pero si ni siquiera te acuerdas de los nombres!

─ ¡Yo digo que lo mejor es el salseo! ¡Todos con todos!

Riko apretó su nariz e hizo sonar su silbato para llamar la atención de todos los presentes ¿Qué quiénes eran? Pues, Momoi, Alex, y una gran cantidad de personas de cabello normal, es decir, las que no tenían gran relevancia en las tramas. Más triste.

─ ¡Escuchen! ¡No estamos aquí para hacer una _shipu waru_!─habló Riko, haciendo gala de su inglés japonecio─. Estamos aquí porque queremos hablar del tema de los reviews.

─Aún no supero el "conti, plis"… una semana de trabajo… conti, plis…─ masculló Momoi, sumida en su miseria.

─Bueno, eso siempre ha sido así ¿No?─ habló Alex, apoyando su mentón en su mano─. En todos los fandoms.

─Jo, pues qué mal─ habló Koganei, removiendo su refresco─. Al principio pensé que era porque mi ortografía no era muy buena, pero ni aunque Mitobe es mi beta ahora se solucionó… Sí, Mitobe, yo sé que era malo antes, no tienes por qué recordármelo… ¡Jajajaja, es verdad, dijeron eso! Pero no quería modificar las parejas, lo pensé para las que están pero los reviews dicen que las cambie... Tienes razón. Tampoco debería agregar lemon si no quiero escribirlo.

Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar la conversación entre Koganei y el parlanchín de Mitobe, para variar. Ay, pero ese chico sí que había resultado ser una verdadera tarabilla.

─Pues la verdad es que yo lo voy a dejar─ habló Fukuda El Ignorado─. Ni que fuera basquetbol para que siga en esto.

─ ¡Pero no es para tanto!─ pidió Momoi, desesperada. Fukuda escribía sus viñetas favoritas de parejas crack, el equilibrio perfecto entre la comedia y el romance, un estilo de escritura tan fresco, ortografía impecable… ¡No podía dejar que se le fuera!

─Yo también lo he pensado─ admitió Moriyama, soltando un suspiro más dramático que su último one-shot─. Ahora que estoy en la universidad me es más difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir.

─Y si nadie te dice si lo estás haciendo bien o mal es tedioso de más─ coincidió Otsubo.

─Ojalá hasta pudiéramos hacer un paro.

Izuki no entendía por qué de pronto todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, si él no había hecho ningún chiste.

* * *

_Hola. _

_Yo soy Momoi Satsuki y como todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído saben, soy FanFicker y escribo principalmente para el fandom de Kuroko no Basuke. _

_A través de esta declaración, quiero comunicar que a partir de este día, domingo 19 de abril, he iniciado un paro de escritura con duración de un mes. La razón: La falta de agradecimiento del lector por el trabajo del escritor._

Momoi leyó y releyó la declaración que estaba subiendo en lugar de la actualización del fanfiction AoKi y lo envió a la plataforma con un sabor amargo en la boca. Al abrir la página notó que la mayoría de los chicos ya habían subido también sus declaraciones.

Cerró la computadora y salió de su habitación. Mejor era ir a pasar un rato con Aomine.

(Si es que ya se había recuperado del trauma del AoKi).

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

¡Hola! Como muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta, hay varios autores en el fandom de KnB que están realizando un paro creativo con la esperanza de hacer consciencia sobre la importancia de dejar un review. No he dejado la declaración completa, pero me parece que ya la habrán leído en varios fanfiction.

Personalmente, jamás me había molestado la situación de recibir pocos o muchos reviews, pero después de un tiempo reflexionando y leyendo lo que sienten los demás autores respecto a esta situación he decidido adherirme a su movimiento en muestra de solidaridad para con ellos ¿Por qué? Porque lo que piden me parece justo.

"¿Entonces por qué estás siendo tan mamona si no estás metida de fondo en esto?" se preguntarán. Aquí va:

No estoy apoyando ésta campaña para mendigar reviews ni para tomar rehenes (tampoco falten al respeto a los demás pensando que lo hacen por eso, por favor). Si con todo este movimiento están dispuestos a dejar reviews, no me los dejen a mí, que soy más bien una novata en el fandom. Lo que quiero que hagan es que vayan y relean ese fanfiction que tanto les gustó. Les hicieron pasar un buen rato ¿No? Denle una alegría al autor diciéndoles qué les pareció su historia.

Quiero disculparme con quienes dejan retroalimentación a mí y a los autores. En esta causa son ustedes los afectados, pero espero comprendan que no tenemos ningún afán de darles en la torre. Si les parece, contáctenme por mensaje o por los medios que les dejo en mi perfil. Siempre será un placer hacerles one-shots y drabbles a la carta, pero me temo que no podré hacerlos públicos en este mes, como ya dije, en apoyo al paro.

Era todo. A partir de aquí son libres de hacer lo que ustedes plazcan, ya sea pensar en lo que hemos dicho, llevarlo a la práctica, mentarme la madre, intentar entablar una discusión conmigo, ya no desear leerme, echarme un mal de ojo, está bien.

¡Nos leemos en un mes!


	2. Finaliza el paro

La primera semana había sido la más difícil en opinión de todos los que habían decidido hacer un paro de publicaciones, no importaba a quién le preguntaras, el sentir era el mismo.

─Pero que nadie se va a morir por un mes─ se quejó Reo escandalizado por el nivel de dramatismo que se encontraron. Lo alarmante es que precisamente él, Mibuchi Reo, rey del drama que le tiraba a eso de ser reina, pensara que estaban dramatizando de más.

Que tenía razón.

Desde que habían anunciado el mes de "retiro espiritual", como lo llamó el pelón de Seirin, alias Kawahara, los comentarios no se habían hecho esperar. Y hubo de todo: muestras de respeto de lectores y autores benditos, comentarios sin sentido y anónimos agresivos-pasivos, más agresivos que pasivos.

Y un detallito que no terminaba de gustar del todo: La crítica grosera en redes sociales.

─Anda, sería mejor que nos dijeran todo eso en la cara─ musitó Miyaji con una cara de mala leche fatal.

Momoi y Riko, eficientes como las que más cuando de recopilar información se trataba, habían encontrado en algunos sitios una que otra crítica más destructiva que constructiva, en páginas de redes sociales y hasta entre sus mismísimos contactos. No era que esperaran que todo el mundo estuviera de acuerdo con su medida, pero con decir por qué no compartían el punto de vista con un mínimo de respeto estaba bien, que eso de ser llamados idiotas mimados no hacía ni tantita gracia.

─Cuánta majadería en un solo comentario, Dios mío…─se asombró Koganei, leyendo con atención cada palabra de los comentarios. Mitobe asintió. Ojalá los tuviera enfrente _para decirles un par de cosas_.

─Sí, cuánta maldad. This is japanese bashing time rush─ concordó Kagami, quien no tenía vela en el entierro porque ni publicaba ni leía fanfiction, pero como era él, siempre era arrastrado en las situaciones más complicadas y molestas por una u otra razón.

─Well, well hater what a surprise to find you here─ musitó Himuro en su perfecto inglés, más para sí mismo que para los demás mientras releía un review especialmente grosero.

─ ¡Hey! ¡Estás personas utilizaron MI fanfiction sin MI consentimiento para divulgar la maldad en Feisbuk!─exclamó Wakamatsu al dar con una captura de campaña a su declaración de paro. Hasta parecía que le habían dicho que Aomine volvía a faltar a los entrenamientos de práctica por la cara de limón agrio que tenía.

─Chicos, chicos, mantenga la calma─ pidió Momoi cuando notó que las cosas estaban saliéndose un poquito de control. Lamentablemente los demás estaban más ocupados intentando desintegrar a punta de miradas venenosas a sus portátiles, celulares, tabletas, etcétera.

Claro que siempre podían contar con el fiel silbato de Riko para atraer la atención de los demás y de paso romperles los tímpanos.

─ ¡Escuchen bien!─ comenzó a hablar cuando los demás guardaron silencio─. Ya sé que están molestos por la situación, pero ya éramos conscientes de lo que iba a suceder ¿No? Además, están perdiendo de vista lo importante.

─Es verdad─ continuó Momoi, ya segura de que nadie iba a interrumpirla─. Los datos arrojan que hemos recibido más comentarios positivos en los reviews que negativos, todos de los lectores que ya seguían sus fanfiction.

─Oh, y los que dijeron que estaban apenados de no haber dejado reviews antes─ agregó Alex, revisando en su celular la situación─. Son lectores que ahora ya sé que existen.

─Ellas tienen razón─ dijo Kiyoshi, quien al igual que Kagami, tampoco tenía nada que hacer allí, pero si iba a apoyar a su equipo debajo de la canasta, bien podía inyectarles optimismo a ese gremio de escritores rebeldes─. Además, mírenlo de ésta forma: Sí, yo sé que les han dicho en las redes sociales que son unos mugrosos, que apestan, que son mimados, idiotas…

─Ya quedó claro─ interrumpieron a coro los demás, con una sincronización que ya podía ir envidiando a los musicales.

─… Pero, eso ha sido en redes sociales ¿No? Por lo que me contó Riko, sus lectores entendieron bien lo que querían decir, los únicos que se han molestado con ustedes son personas que no sabían que existían o que los leían.

─Y autores─ agregó Momoi, volviendo a revisar su data.

─Raro ¿No? Uno pensaría que aunque no estén de acuerdo aprovecharían para seguir subiendo sus cosas y, no sé, tener más lectores─ dijo Izuki, cerrando la página del navegador de su celular con un suspiro─. ¿Qué es el paro de reviews?

─Significa que no les van a dejar reviews cuando vuelvan del paro, duh─ metió su cuchara Kagami─. Ya saben. Seguro les dejan un review para avisarles que no les van a dejar reviews.

La mirada condescendiente que le lanzó Himuro era más intensa que la que se reservaba cuando Murasakibara se portaba especialmente infantil. Y es que Kagami se la había ganado a pulso.

─ Qué bruto que eres─ externó Aomine el sentir de todos los presentes.

─ ¡Oye! ¡Pues es que debe de ser! O a lo mejor lo que piensan hacer es leerlos y no dejarles reviews para que conozcan su lugar─ se defendió Kagami al tiempo que hacía una malísima parodia de Akashi.

─Ya. Es decir, que va a estar igual que antes del paro, no veo tanta diferencia─ declaró Riko con tono cansino.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado que se aprovechó para que cada uno de los autores reflexionaran sobre su situación y los días que seguía ¿Iban a ser igual de pesados?

─Oigan, todo esa chorrada suya está muy bien─ se atrevió a cortar el silencio Aomine, botando el balón con gesto de aburrimiento─. Pero llevan tres horas con eso ¿A qué hora vamos a empezar a jugar? Joder, de haber sabido ni hubiera venido.

─No seas pesado, Aomine-kun─ le pidió Kuroko saliendo de, cómo no, la nada─. Tienen derecho a discutir su problema.

─Cómo se ve que no has leído las marranadas que han escrito de todos nosotros, Tetsu.

Y así fue como el día que supuestamente iban a dedicar para jugar partidos amistosos entre las escuelas terminó en un día en el callejón de la amargura por la situación de los escritores.

* * *

Momoi terminó de contestar su último review y se estiró, exhausta. Estaban en paro, sí, pero eso no iba a detenerla: Iba a terminar ese fanfiction AoKi sí o sí, por mucho que Aomine la mirara con cara de que deseaba desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra. Y eso que aún no se esteraba del fanfiction AoKaga que tenía en proceso.

Como cualquier adolescente del mundo moderno, Momoi apagó su computadora para meterse en la cama… con celular en mano. Tenía un pretexto: Al día siguiente era sábado y no tenía ningún entrenamiento al cuál acudir, bien podía darse un tiempecito para seguir conversando con el celular y…

No. Oh, no.

NO ELLOS.

* * *

─No, no voy a volver a publicar. Y creo que ese chico de Seirin tampoco y... no recuerdo quiénes más.

─Entiendo…

Momoi suspiró y observó por la pantalla del computador a Mayuzumi Chihiro, con el aire de que estaba aburriéndose demasiado. Y tal vez así era.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

─Da igual─ contestó Mayuzumi, jugueteando con un cable, a saber de qué─. No me dan ganas de seguir publicando, es todo.

─Es una pena escuchar eso. Me gustaba lo que escribías, no existían ships, pero… era refrescante.

─Sí, vi tus reviews, ya te los contesté─ contestó Mayuzumi sin muchas ganas de ahondar en el tema. Ni en el hecho de que en cierta forma le aliviaba salirse de ese fandom ¿Tenían idea de lo terrible que era entrar a la página y ver fics de Akashi intimando? No, no la tenían─. La cuenta y los fanfiction los borraré cuando no tenga pereza.

─Muchísimas gracias por habernos dejado leer lo que escribías, Mayuzumi-san─ dijo Momoi a modo de despedida─. Fue un placer leerte.

─Sí, lo mismo─ contestó Mayuzumi, soltando un suspiro─. A pesar de todo, no estuvo tan mal.

Así concluyó la corta conversación de ambos. Momoi soltó un suspiro que había estado conteniendo y miró pensativa el teclado de su computadora. Allí estaba lo que se temía, que al final algunos de sus autores favoritos como Fukuda, Mayuzumi, Moriyama y Reo terminaran abandonando el mundo del fanfiction. Pero ¿Quién era ella para detenerlos? Tenían razones y el derecho a retirarse. Además, al final le habían hecho pasar un buen rato ¿No?

No tardó nada en recobrar la energía que la caracterizaba, se puso a teclear un mensaje con una rapidez inusual.

Necesitaba hablar con Aida Riko alias Copa -A.

* * *

La cita se dio en una cafetería, para variar del Maji Burger, venga, que ellas ni siquiera eran fanáticas de lo que se dice fanáticas de las hamburguesas. Y daba un aire más femenino, en sí, era un buen cambio. Habría sido completamente perfecto para Riko si Momoi no se hubiera burlado del tamaño de sus senos a manera de introducción ¡A ver si Momoi ya se ponía más ingeniosa a la hora de ofender!

Y claro, ya con café y pastelillo en la mesa pudieron hablar de asuntos "serios".

─Ya estoy al tanto de quiénes se retiraron del fandom─ asintió Riko, moviendo su café─. Porque Fukuda de nuestro equipo de basketball fue el primero en irse.

Ah, Fukuda, el buen Fukuda. Momoi jamás iba a olvidar que esa persona normal de color de cabello poco espectacular le había mostrado las maravillas de las parejas crack.

─Me pregunto si hacemos lo correcto─ comentó Momoi, pensativa. Con ese comentario se ganó un bufido de indignación de parte de Riko.

─ ¿Te parece incorrecto que decidamos sobre nuestras propias historias? Ya. Puede que al final de éste paro que hicimos no sirva para nada, pero al menos teníamos que intentarlo. Además, los lectores se han portado muy bien ¿No?

─Tienes razón─ aceptó soltando un suspiro─. Extraño un poco publicar. Tenía algo listo y casi me olvido que no iba a subir nada aún.

─Yo también─ coincidió Riko después de darle un sorbo a su bebida─. La costumbre, pero por otro lado ¿No estuvo bien? A mí me dio tiempo de leer sus fanfictions y dejarles reviews además de hacer mis deberes ¡Y los menús de entrenamiento!

Oh, sí. Con todo el furor de esa semana se había olvidado que dentro de poco tendrían que estarse preparando para la Interhigh. Y esta vez no iba a dejar que Too perdiera contra nadie ¡Que por ser sus compañeros de causa en un paro de escritura no iba limitarse! ¡Mucho menos contra una entrenadora destetada y su Equipo de la Amistad más los Pactos Satánicos con el Reloj!

─ ¡OYE!

Bien, eso último lo había pensado en voz alta.

* * *

─ ¿Ya estás lista, Satsuki?─ preguntó Aomine hurgándose en la oreja la cerilla que seguramente iba a utilizar para un cirio pascal─. La haces larga, mujer.

─Dame un momento más, Dai-chan─ le pidió ella, definitivamente más animada y contenta de lo que había estado en un mes.

Normal, ese día era la fecha en la que se terminaba el paro. Al final resultó que la primera semana fue la pesada y llena de malos tragos, después hasta ella se permitió relajarse y ocuparse de otras cosas. Seguía escribiendo sus chivas, sí, pero ya no estaba tronándose los dedos constantemente al sentirse comprometida con una actualización.

─ ¿Otra vez estás con tus cosas?

─Pues sí, ya voy a subir algunas cosas que tenía pendientes─ asintió ella─. Y ya contesté todos los reviews, menos los anónimos… Es una pena, había muchos reviews anónimos de repente y todos ellos eran tan bonitos. Me habría encantado charlar con el lector.

─Me lo estás contando como si a mí me importara.

Momoi le volvió a dar la espalda para centrarse en su espalda, menuda maleducada. Pero Aomine ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese trato desde que Momoi se había convertido en escritora homoerótica. Ya hasta se le estaba pasando el hecho de que estaba haciéndose su reputación virtual a sus costillas y las de Kise, y las de Midorima… Hasta el pobre de Kuroko había salido embarrado en sus historias en más de un sentido.

Y no es que Aomine se hubiera dado a la tarea de leerlas y dejarle un comentario a Momoi de manera anónima.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Ya ha pasado un mes desde la última publicación ¿Qué tal estuvo este mes de hiatus? Confío en que nadie murió en el proceso, quién sabe, con el revuelo que hubo al principio me dio la impresión que acabábamos de cometer un delito inexcusable.

Ahora, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a un montón de gente, es decir, a los que se tomaron el tiempo para escribirme un review ¡Son una pasada! Ya me he encargado de hacérselos saber pero se los repito aquí: El apoyo y la comprensión para conmigo y para el movimiento en sí me tiene sin palabras, no saben lo significativo que fue. A los que dejaron muestras de apoyo a las demás autoras también les agradezco de corazón, esos detalles fueron cruciales para que no se bajaran los ánimos.

Un paréntesis especial para mi querido review en calidad de Guest: Linda, desafortunadamente no puedo contestar tu mensaje porque el servidor no habilita esa posibilidad, pero desde aquí te externo lo agradecida que estoy con tu muestra de solidaridad. Gracias también por haberme explicado las razones por las que podría no dejarse review. En fin, fue un placer leer tus comentarios y que me compartieras tu opinión, espero poder leerte en otra ocasión y si llegas a hacerte una cuenta, contestarte como es debido.

No voy a expresar aquí mí sentir respecto a las agresiones, me cansé de repetir mis argumentos cuando era evidente que no les importaba. Si a alguien sí le interesa, dejaré pronto mi sentir en mi perfil y ya, no voy a desgastarme más. Lo único que sí diré es que me quedo con un mal sabor de boca por las autoras agredidas de las maneras más bajas y groseras. Creo que no se merecían ser atacadas por las decisiones que tomaron respecto a SUS historias.

En fin, creo que con esto se cierra definitivamente la historia de Momoi la escritora de fanfiction, no prometeré seguimiento a esta historia porque tengo muchos proyectos pendientes y arreglar los detallitos de algunas actualizaciones. Puede que después se me ocurra otra cosa que tenga que ver con el tema de Momoi y lo suba, pero mientras: ¡Finalizado!

¡Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí! Les estoy agradecida por la comprensión y la paciencia, pero sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por el respeto.


End file.
